


Reunion

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Future Fic, High School Reunion, Kids, Layla and Warren are suburban parents, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Layla and Warren attend their high school reunion, for the sole purpose of seeing Will.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on ff.net

Layla stood in front of the mirror applying lipstick. She sighed and stepped back and took herself in. Her long red hair had been curled into pulled back and entwined with the white roses. Her dress was a deep purple color that hugged every inch of her and brought out her green eyes and fiery hair.

She smiled as two arms came to rest on her hips and she felt herself being pulled back into a strong chest.

"Hippe."

"Cutie."

She tilted her head as her husband kissed her neck and she moaned as his hands gripped her hips. She pulled away.

"Reunion."

Can't we skip it?"

She turned around to glare at him and he sighed and he nuzzled her hair.

"I just hate it when everyone stares."

She laughed.

"Oh, can they not? I'm married to the hottest superhero."

He stepped away and flared up making her laugh even more but then he powered down and silence fell.

"It's been years, Warren. We are happily married and Will is happy too. People have to accept it."

She stepped closer to her husband and rose on her tiptoes so she could kiss his neck, right where his pulse point was.

"I love you."

He closed his eye and squeezed her hands.

"And I love you."

* * *

They arrived at Sky High on Warren's motorcycle. A few tricked up modifications (Courtesy of Will) and it was an easy transformation.

As he helped her down, Layla took a deep breath. She never thought she would be back here. It brought back old feelings and she couldn't help but miss everyone, especially Will.

She and Will and Warren remained good friends but they didn't see each other too often. He was always busy saving the world and she and Warren were happy with their mundane lives.

After the world got news that was dating, everyone had a lot to say. So she and Warren decided to leave home and go somewhere else.

Yet they here they were because they missed their best friend. They missed Will.

Warren squeezed his wife's hand.

"Let's go find Stronghold."

They walked into the school, heads held high as everyone looked at them and whispered.

* * *

Most high school relationships didn't last knew it, so Layla didn't understand why everyone was so bothered about her dating Warren, Will's best friend. She and Will had broken up their sophomore year, realizing they were better off just as friends than as lovers. Both had dated other people and despite it all, remained strong, Warren was the third member of their trio and he completed them.

So she didn't understand why when she and Warren had finally got their act together (with Will's permission) that people reacted so badly. She had been called everything from a villain to a whore and Warren had been called a villain to a homewrecker. Layla knew some people, including her and Will's parents, had hoped that one day she and Will would date again but there was no chemistry there.

It had gotten so bad that she and Warren had to get married on an island. Will walked her down the aisle and doubled as Warren's best man. After their kiss, Will had to leave to be a hero and the two of them enjoyed their honeymoon.

She and Warren had left the world of Superheros and Villains and settled into a normal life, so what if their heating bill was low or that they had the greenest plantsnst. They were happy to be together.

Life was great, they just missed Will. Will was always busy with superhero stuff and being a realtor. It made it hard for them to see each other and it wasn't like Layla and Warren could visit him often. People would talk and the rumors would start and it just made them all upset.

* * *

Yet, here they were at their reunion, about to go into the lion's den.

Layla and Warren ignored the whispers as smiled as they posed for the photographer as she snapped pictures of them.

They got checked in.

"Go right in Mr. and Mrs. Peace. Table 2."

The walked to the table and found Will sitting there. Will stood up and hugged Layla tightly and then he pulled Warren into a hug and the three stood around talking, ignoring the looks.

"Nice to see you all."

"We missed you!"

"Sorry that I couldn't make the bonfire. My parents..."

"Enough said. The kids missed you."

"How are my godchildren?"

"Destroying my house. Ow!"

"Don't say that about our kids."

"Sorry honey."

Will laughed.

"I'll stop by this weekend. I'll let some other superheroes work this weekend."

"Can the world survive without you?"

"It's going to have to."

Layla squeezed his hands. Will loved being a superhero, he just hated how much it took out of him. He already had one failed marriage under his belt and an estranged daughter. He lost his best friends and he was always working.

Layla couldn't help but be happy that she and Warren had chosen to walk away.

They received a lot of hate but the superhero stuff was putting a strain in their marriage, everyone was expecting Warren to join his dad and when Baron did get out, Warren didn't leave the house as reporters were outside their door. When they faced off, Layla and Warren and Will did it side by side.

But after that, things were never the same. Everyone was suspicious of Warren and Layla and they were falling apart.

It was Will who suggested they go away for a while. So they did. And they just never came back.

"So anyone in the picture?"

Will hesitated. "I met someone but I don't know if it's a good idea."

"What's the problem Stronghold."

"She's my daughter's teacher."

Layla made a face.

"That's' tricky."

"Yeah, and June would use this against me in court."

Layla's hands curled into fists as she thought of Will's former wife, June. June was the daughter of a superhero but she had no powers and she resented them all for that. When their daughter Meredith came into her powers early, June flew into a rage. She tried to turn Meredith normal and in the end, she and Will had to get a divorce. She didn't get a penny but she did get his daughter, despite the fact that Will was the better parent. Wil tried to get custody but because of his schedule, June was given custody.

"What's she like?"

Will smiled, red cheeks.

"October, she's gorgeous. Super smart. Logn dark hair, with big green eyes. She only a few inched shorter than me and she's good with kids. They all love her. Pretty smile and her laugh."

Layal and Warren exchanged looks.

Thier friend was smitten.

"Buts she normal."

His shoulders slump.

Warren placed and on his shoulder.

"I say go for it. Like I told Layla, to let true love remain unspoken is the quickest way to a heavy heart."

Layla giggled and pulled her husband into a quick kiss and Will smiled. His best friends were madly in love and he couldn't be happier for them.

The three sat down when they saw that everyone was sitting for the speech. The speech was given and Will was on high alert for something to go wrong. Never mind the fact that were sitting in a power locking room, immobilizing them.

Oddy enough, the night went well if you ignored all the gossip and lingering stares and pictures.

Will dance with Layla and the camera went crazy, snapping pictures of the couple and of Warren sitting down.

* * *

When Andi, also known as Frost (who has gone by the nickname Freezegirl) came up to Warren, cameras went crazy.

It's nice to see you, Andi."

"You too Warren. You and Layla look gorgeous as always."

"How's life?"

"Just found out I'm expecting twins."

Really? You don't look like it. Wait you just found out?."

"Remember X?"

"The one who had..- x-ray vision?"

Warren laughed as what happened suddenly popped into head.

"He didn't!"

She laughed. "He did."

"Congrats."

"Thanks, Warren."

"Do you want to dance for old times sake?"

She laughed and he pulled her out to the dance floor, next to Will and Layla. They switched partners for the next dance and Warren told Layla the good news. Layla congratulated the girl and they made plans for hot chocolate.

* * *

After the night was over, they went to the Paper Lantern for old times sake, just the three of them.

When they sat down, Will's eyes landed on a woman sitting alone.

Layla followed his gaze and grinned.

"Who is she?"

Will blushed.

"That's October, Mer's teacher."

"Call her over."

The two looked at each other and then Will sighed and approached her.

He came back with the brunette in tow.

"This is October. She's Mer's teacher. October these are my best friends Layla and Warren."

She smiled.

'Thanks for letting me crash."

Layla giggled.

"You are saving Will from being our third wheel."

Layla and October got along really well and Will was beaming.

They made plans to get coffee or go to yoga and Will brighten when he realized he might be seeing his best friends more often.

Once was dinner was over, Will offered to walk October home and he hugged his friends goodbye.

"I'll see you and the kids this weekend?"

They nodded and Layla kissed his cheek.

"I like her."

* * *

It was amazing how much could change in a year.

Andi had her twins. A boy with power over water and a girl with power over wind.

She and her longtime boyfriend, a boy in Warren's class had finally gotten married.

Will and October officially started dating and his daughter was very happy about it. She was currently running around playing with Sapphire (Layla and Warren's daughter).

June had pitched a fit about it but Will was tired of playing her games.

October had taken the news of him being a superhero rather well. She didn't mind the odd hours or the missed dates. She simply rolled with it.

Will and Warren had gone ring shopping. while his parent taught it was quick. Layla had never seen her friend happier.

She watched her friends and family in her backyard.

Magenta was there bouncing a baby on her hip talking to the new fathers Zach and Ethan who were showing off their baby boy.

Layla smiled and Warren placed his hands on her hips.

"How's Baby and Mama doing?"

"We are doing fine Cutie."

Warren kissed her forehead and Layla smiled as she looked at everyone.

She loved her white picket fence, her green garden, not having to pay for heating. She loved her husband and her kids. She had no regrets about living the world of superheroes and villain, maybe one day she and Warren would go back but she is more than happy to have this life.

She was happy.

She moved Warren's hands so they rested on her stomach and she smiled.

She was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Let me know what you think


End file.
